ATCHOO!
by Dapper Dee VI
Summary: King Dedede is ill and only a special apple from Wispy Woods can save him. The catch? He must give it willingly!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Sadly, my previous story 'Ask us Anything' has been deleted as the Members of Eliminator have decided it is too 'choose you own adventure' based... Oh well, guess I'll have to bury my shame in some more proper fics! **

"ATCHOO!"

The noise rumbled through Dreamland.

"ATCHOO!"

The noise startled Bandanna Dee so he splashed his cereal on his face."ACHOO!"

The noise knocked Meta Knight out of bed.

"ATCHOO!"

The noise made Kirby fall into the pot of stew he was cooking. Then his phone rang. He clambered out of the pot and grabbed a tea towel, quickly drying himself as he went to get his mobile, so it didn't go to answerphone.

"Poyo?" he asked.

"Kirby, come quick!" came Bandanna Dee's frantic voice from the other end of the phone. "And bring Meta Knight!"

Kirby finished drying himself if as he jumped on the Warpstar. It hovered for a second, building up speed, before charging of to the looming silhouette of the Halberd.

_1 minute and 49 seconds later..._

Kirby parked his Warpstar outside the Halberd and politely knocked on the door. The doors creaked open and Meta Knight stepped out.

"Ah, Kirby," said the knight, "Are you here, by any chance, to ask about the loud sneezes coming from Castle Dedede?"

As if in answer, a loud sneeze cracked through the air. "I thought so," muttered Meta Knight. He whipped out his wings. "Come, Kirby," he announced, let us fly!"

Kirby boarded his Warpstar and they both took to the skies, heading towards Castle Dedede...

**See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kirby and Meta Knight arrived at Castle Dedede. Meta Knight knocked on the doors and they were opened by Bandanna Dee, who seemed to have become more panicked than last time.

"Guys! Come quick! Dedede's sick and we need help!" he said, franticly flapping his little arms.

The three ran up the spiral staircase, the loud sneezes becoming louder with every step. They finally burst in the door and beheld the wreck that was King Dedede.

He didn't look quite himself, to say the least. He was still in his pyjamas and his usually yellow beak had become a sickly shade of red, and his cheeks green.

"Oh, hi guyth," he said, his noise bungee up by mucous, "I didn't notith you there."

He than let off another deafening sneeze. The three picked their way across the king's bedroom floor, which was strew with snotty tissues.

"He's been like this ever since this morning," said Bandanna Dee, "And he's showing no signs of getting any better!"

To justify this, King Dedede let off another sneeze, louder than the others.

"Hmm," pondered Meta Knight, "I'll go and look in the archives and see what I can find. Kirby, Bandanna Dee, stay here and tend to the king." He swooped down the tower and into the archives.

The archives were located beneath the dungeons of Castle Dedede. Meta Knight was currently scannimg the shelves for any useful books.

"I don't see why King Dedede has so many books," wondered Meta Knight aloud, "I'm the only one ever to read them..."

The books were arranged in alphabetical order. Meta Knight was currently looking in 'sn'. He read the titles as he looked for the book.

"Snacking, Snakes ah, here we are," se said, pulling a large book from the shelf and rubbing the dust of the cover, "Sneezes,"

He plonked the book down on a reading desk and rifled through the pages. He stopped at a page. He read the title.

"Hypersneeze," he read aloud. This was the one he was looking for. He read through the page.

"Ah." he said. This was going to be tougher than he first thought...


	3. Chapter 3

Meta Knight swooped up into the window of King Dedede's bedroom and slammed the book down on the desk, where Bandanna Dee had spent the past twenty-five minutes building, or attempting to build, a house of cards.

"Heyzp!" shouted Bandanna Dee, "I spent the last twenty-five minutes building that!" He sadly looked at the ace of hearts that slowly fell to the ground.

"It with only four cardth, Dee," pointed out King Dedede. He let out another sneeze.

"Only because you kept sneezing them over!" Bandanna Dee argued back.

Kirby, clearly impatient and tired of this argument let out an angry "Poyo!" and pointed to the book, still lying on the table. Meta Knight, thinking likewise, began to read aloud.

"Hypersneezing," he read, "Is a very rare but very dangerous disease caused by extreme hay fever, and is most likely to strike morbidly obese birds during Spring.

"Seems about right!" Bandanna Dee whispered to Kirby, who fell about in fits of silent giggles.

"Its symptoms include deafening sneezes, steadily increasing in volume, and a bunged-up beak." Meta Knight said as he continued to read, tracing the words with his mitten. "If not cured within 24 hours, the sneezes will escalate to a point where the building the occupant is in will collapse!"

King Dedede let out a loud scream, followed by a louder sneeze.

"Just wait until you see the cure," said Meta Knight gravely. He picked up the book and continued where he'd left off. "The only known cure is for a sentient tree to prepare a special apple and give it willingly for the correct purpose."

Bandanna Dee swallowed. "But the only sentient tree we know is..."

"Wispy Woods," finished Kirby. He let out a sad poyo.

"Well, its our best shot," concluded Meta Knight, "Bandanna Dee, get on Kirby's Warpstar. We've got an adventure to go on!"


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, so I know I haven't done a chapter in like forever, sorry 'bout that! But here we go!**

Meta Knight swooped over the fields of Cookie Country, scanning the landscape like a hawk. Behind him, Kirby and Bandanna Dee rode on the Warpstar.

"So, I'm guessing this isn't gonna be a simple 'smash and grab' raid then?" asked Bandanna Dee.

"Did you not read the book?" asked Meta Knight "It clearly stated that the apple had to me made willingly by the tree and especially for this purpose, so no, we can't just steal any of ol' Wispy's apples."

"Why are things never easy?" muttered Bandanna Dee, "Why can't, for once, the cure be, I dunno, a cheese sandwich?"

"No pain, no gain," said Meta Knight.

"Poyo!" Kirby couldn't help but shout.

"You can shut up and all," said Bandanna Dee, "King Dedede's sneezes have given me the most awful headache..." If Bandanna Dee had teeth, he would have been gritting them.

_Some time later..._

The three landed on the edge of the forest. They stared into deep gloomy depths of the woods. The woods stared back. They set off. When you'd fought Wispy Woods as many times as Kirby has, you aren't going to be scared. They traipsed through the undergrowth, and every now and then, a rustle would be heard and Meta Knight would unsheathe Galaxia and stare into the bushes, before beckoning for the other two to follow. Soon, they came to a clearing. In the clearing sat a huge tree. It didn't seem to be anything special at first glance, except for the cone-shaped growth on its trunk, but it was actually a fully sentient tree. They walked round the back, Galaxia, spear and mouth all poised should they need to defend themselves. As they neared the tree, a quiet snoring echoed throughout the trunk.

"He's asleep," whispered Bandanna Dee.

Meta Knight gestured to them to be quiet and knocked, three times on the wood. A second or two past, then three hollow holes appeared in the bark, two small and one large, forming a face.

"Who disturbs me from my slumber?" said an echo-y wooden voice as the tree glared down at them. Bandanna Dee tried, unsuccessfully, to hide behind Kirby.

"We do," said Meta Knight, unperturbed, "We need to ask a favour..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Very well," said Wispy Woods "But be quick, I'm a busy tree."

"Busy doing what?" asked Bandanna Dee, who'd plucked the courage to speak.

"Err... tree-ing and, y'know, stuff."

"Like what?"

"Do you want this favour or not?"

"Sheesh, calm down bark breath," said Meta Knight "We only needs an apple."

"THAT'S what you want me for? Why didn't you just steal one when I was asleep, like _someone _around here *cough* Kirby *cough*" asked Wispy Woods. Kirby rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heh, heh, me only steal one or two... or twelve..."

"Wispy," said Meta Knight, in his I-am-very-serious voice, "We don't just want any old apple, we need the super apple capable of curing Hypersneeze."

"Hmm... it depends," pondered Wispy, "Who's ill?"

"Dedede,"

_I could have some fun with this, _thought Wispy. _I bet these losers will do anything for me..._

"I want... a date!"

**Dum dum duuuuummmmm! Plot twist! How our three heroes gonna get round this? That tree don't ask for much, right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, sorry for those last chapters for being so short, but juggling school, homework and fanfic writing has proven a challenge. I'll try and make up for it here!**

"A date?" asked Bandanna Dee in bewilderment "You want, out of everything in the world, a date?"

"Quit it Bandanna Dee," said Meta Knight. He turned to Wispy. "Tell us more of what this... 'quest' (I can call it that, right?) entails please, Wispy."

"Well," he said "I think it is quite self explanatory. You must simply get a female tree to go on a date with me, and then you get the apple. Make sure they want another by the end of the evening and I'll gladly give up my apple, got it?"

"Why Wispy Woods want date?" asked Kirby "Yew seem happy on own."

"The truth is," he began "I was happy because I had a girlfriend, Wendy Woods, but she dumped me for some oak."

•••

"OK," announced Bandanna Dee "To find Wispy a date, I propose we use the method trees have been using since the dawn if time."

"Random pollination?" asked Meta Knight.

"No," he said, taking an iPhone out from under his bandanna "Dating websites."

•••

"First thing's first," said Bandanna Dee "We need to set up an account for Wispy." And they did:

Name: Wispy Woods

Age: 127 years young

Species: Apple tree

Location: Middle of The Wispy Woods, in North Dreamland

Likes: Sleeping, sunlight, flowers, rain, apples

Dislikes: Kirby, pollution, cloudy days, snow, pears

Talents: Growing apples, eating apples

Personality: Umm... determined?

Seeking: Tall female tree, sympathetic, must like apples

"Now what?" asked Kirby.

"We wait for a request." replied Bandanna Dee.

"And how long could that take?" asked Meta Knight.

"Anywhere between now and a couple of mont - oh, hey! He's got one!"

•••

The trio had read the request and decided to give it a shot.

"Her name's Willow and she seems perfect," said Bandanna Dee, showing Wispy the picture on his phone. "Why not give her a shot?"

"OK," he said, "Can you use your magic tile to ask her fir a date at seven?"

"Umm... yeah, sure," he said "But how do you set up? The last time I looked, you trees weren't exactly... mobile."

"Oh, we just Skype."


	7. Chapter 7

**Up until now I've been spelling 'Whispy Woods' names as 'Wispy' sorry! **

"Seriously, you guys Skype?" asked Meta Knight in disbelief.

"Hahaha, no." said Whispy, "It is usually done by a bird going back and forth between us, like Chinese Whispers, but the birds often get confused. I once said 'I plan to marry you' and it came out as 'Your flan tastes like shoe'."

"Riiiiiiight..." said Bandanna Dee "If we are going to make this date to remember, we need to bring them together, but how?"

"Hang on!" said Meta Knight "Couldn't that tree you fought in Floralia jump and stuff, Kirby?"

"Flowery Woods?" he said "Yeah."

"Do you know how?"

"Flowery was just flower then Taranza magic-ed him into tree!"

"Ah," said Meta Knight "It was Taranza's magic that mobilised him! Do you know where he went?"

"King Dedede said something about him lodging at the Lor Starcutter with Magolor or something." said Bandanna Dee.

"Then, Kirby," announced Meta Knight "Hop on your Warpstar and find him. In the mean time me and Bandanna will spruce up Whispy here."

"We will?" asked Bandanna Dee "Err, I mean we will!"

•••

As Kirby hopped on his Warpstar and flew off, the other two set about trimming Whispy Woods' leaves. Meta Knight actually seemed to be enjoying himself, whistling a he cut away the leaves. Bandanna Dee, on the other hand, wasn't.

"Grr," he said in frustration "This is tedious!" Meta Knight stopped whistling.

"I don't understand what's stressing you out so much," he said "I actually quite enjoy a spot of topiary."

"Well, you've got Galaxia," pointed out Bandanna Dee "You try doing it with a spear!"

"Fine," he said, "Let's swap weapons." He held out the hilt of his golden sword to Bandanna Dee. As soon as the Waddle Dee touched it, he was greeted by a huge electric shock, and he flashed in a cartoon fashion so you could de his skeleton (mostly skull).

"Oh, sorry," Meta Knight said to the singed Waddle Dee "I forgot only I could wield Galaxia."

"Hmph."

"Well, if you find it that boring, you can go and wash Whispy's trunk."


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, chapter 8! Nothing really to add here except enjoy and let me know what you think by reviewing!**

After 27 minutes of trimming, washing and polishing Whispy Woods, Meta Knight and Bandanna Dee were greeted by the familiar sound of the Warpstar, followed by the sight of Kirby flying towards them with Taranza in tow.

"Ok, what's the problem?" asked Taranza. "Kirby tried explaining it to me but his English didn't work."

"Yeah, Kirby's never really got into, y'know, all that language stuff." said Bandanna Dee "But, anyway, Kind Dedede's got 'Hypersneeze' and only a special apple made by Whispy Woods here can save him, but Whispy will only make it if we get him a date, and to do that we need him mobile, like Flowery Woods, so could you magic him up mobility, please?." He said that all on one breath.

"And breathe." said Meta Knight.

"Ah, I see," said Taranza. Without saying another word, he conjured up two purple orbs of energy and, after reciting a small chant, he flung them at Whispy. For a second, nothing happened, but then his roots began to glow purple.

"Wha! What's happening?" Whispy Woods asked frantically. As the glow died down, Taranza instructed him to try jumping. He loosened his roots, took a deep breath, and kept forwards about seven metres. He turned around and the four were applauding. If Whispy Woods could bow, he would have done.

"OK, where is that Willow?" he asked Bandanna Dee.

"Just east of here, near a small lake." he said, reading of his iPhone

"Then that is where we shall go!" he announced triumphantly. The three followed. Taranza didn't.

"Well don't forget to thank me, I didn't do anything." he shouted after them. They didn't hear him.

**And there you have, see ya next chapter! Please, r&r!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here! R&R to let me know what you think!**

As the trio walked along with the tree hopping behind them, Meta Knight was currently trying to work out how long they had left to cure Dedede.

"What time did it start?" he asked Bandanna Dee.

"7:30." said Bandanna Dee.

"And what time is it now?" asked Meta Knight. Bandanna Dee checked his iPhone.

"Very nearly seven."

"Then we have... 17½ hours to do this."

"No sweat! This is gonna be easy!"

"Hang on, how long will this date last, Whispy?"

"Dunno," said the tree, "One hour, one and a half at the most."

"Ok, and then, if it goes well, we'll take another ½ hour to get back and another half to make it into a medicine. That's 3½ hours, so we really have only 14hours left."

"Still no sweat." said Bandanna Dee.

•••

Soon they came to a picture-perfect stream. The water tripped over the water, the tall grass swayed effortlessly in the gentle breeze, the dragonflies wheeled lazily over the water and, in the middle of the scene, stood a dainty willow tree, glowing in the golden sunset mists.

"Is that Willow?" asked Whispy. Bandanna Dee checked his iPhone.

"Yep, that's her all right." he confirmed.

"Wish me luck." he said, before hopping towards his date.

"Brake a branch!" called out Meta Knight.

During the date, Kirby, Meta Knight and Bandanna Dee decided to have a doze. Who knew tree love was so tiring?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is here! Hopefully this is the final chapter!**

One and a half hours later, Whispy Woods bade farewell to Willow and hopped over to the sleeping trio. He tapped them all with his roots to wake them.

"So?" asked Bandanna Dee "How'd it go?"

"Well, guys," he answered in the most serious voice, "It went... AWESOME! She was really pretty and kind, we really enjoy each other's company and we both have a lot in common!"

"Does she want to meet up again?" asked Meta Knight.

"Yeah, for sure!"

"Then I believe we've kept our end of the bargain, so," Meta Knight said, holding out his hand "Where's the apple?"

Whispy nodded and pointed to a large apple growing just in front of his face. "Watch." He instructed. He closed his eyes and suddenly, the apple started to swell. Slowly at first, but it soon grew much faster. You could actually see the various juices flow from the leaves into the apple, and the skin grew taunt, and mysteriously began faintly glowing all the colours of the rainbow. Finally, when the apple was nearly five times its original size, Whispy stopped. He held a root out to Kirby.

"Kirby?" he asked. "Would you do the honours?"

Kirby clambered onto the root send it lifted him to the apple. He raised his little arms and gently picked the apple, and held it triumphantly above his head. It was almost the size of him.

"Thank you, Whispy," said Meta Knight as Kirby hopped down, "Can you make your way back from here?"

"Yeah, I'll manage," he said, turning towards the sunset "Y'know, Kirby," he said "I've felt we've really bonded over these past couple of hours, I've felt we've really become friends, don't you?" he turned towards them, but by now they were mere dots in the sky. Then he noticed five of his apple were missing. "Typical'."

•••

As the three arrived at the castle, everything was eerily quite.

"I don't here sneezing," said Bandanna Dee. They entered inside. There, seated in his throne, watching TV, was a healthy happy Dedede.

"What the?" asked Meta Knight, "Weren't you ill?"

"Hmm?" he said turning towards them "Yeah, but it turns out I didn't gave Hypersneeze, I had a milder varient called Megasneeze,and thankfully the cure fpr that was much simpler."

"Which was?" asked Bandanna Dee.

"A cheese sandwich."

**There, finished! R&R to let me know what you thought! **


End file.
